1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems, methods, and apparatus for mounting and/or displaying panels.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Recent trends in building and interior design have implemented synthetic, polymeric resins, which may be used as doors, partitions, barriers, displays, shelving, tables, and other structures. Generally, resin materials are now popular compared with decorative cast or laminated glass materials, since resin materials can have higher strength and/or impact resistance than a similar transparent, translucent, or colored laminated glass. Decorative panels also can provide more design flexibility than, for example, glass panels. Furthermore, decorative resins provide a wide range of uses, since they can include a large variety of artistic colors, images, shapes, and other aesthetic impressions.
Designers and builders typically use various mounting systems to display various panels, including thermoplastic resin panels, in desired configurations. An installer can use posts to secure the panels in an upright position to form a partitioning system. Similarly, an installer can make shelving units by securing the desired panels horizontally to the post modules. Conventional mounting systems, however, present numerous challenges with various types of installations. For example, the designer desiring to install multiple panels, such as slats, at predetermined positions along a support surface, typically relies on the skill of the installer and may not be able to ensure the desired installation.
Accordingly, there are a number of disadvantages in mounting and displaying panels and slats that can be addressed.